The Smell of Winter
by RedRose722
Summary: SquilxSquid Fic! Squidward and Squilliam are feeling lonely on a cold winter night. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants!

* * *

"**THE SMELL OF WINTER**"

It was a cold winter night. Soft snowflakes fell to the ground, creating a blanket of what appeared to be billowy clouds descended onto the bottom of the ocean. Squidward sat on his sofa, clad in a deep gold-like turtleneck with a mug of coffee in hand. His legs curled up on his sides with a large red blanket draped around him. Crimson eyes glanced about his surroundings, pausing on the dancing sparks of fire. He sighed. He'd love nothing more than to be with his beloved. "Squilliam.." he mumbled. All those years of Squilliam constantly belittling him had affected him. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he knew he wasn't good enough. Squilliam was a rich, accomplished, fancy fellow. And Squidward, well, was nothing but an unnoticed artist and musician. That's all he ever thought of himself: unnoticed.

**~*~**

Squilliam stepped into the elevator and hit the button to the first floor. He felt lonely as ever. All his life, he thought the fame and fortune would sustain him. Keep him happy. He never felt more wrong than he did tonight. His heart was yearning terribly for companionship. Specifically, he wanted his Squidward. When he first met Squidward in high school, he was awe struck. He was so envious of him, and he adored him so. Oh, he could remember it now..

**[Flashback]  
~*~**

_The sound of classical clarinet music blared through the quiet hallways of Bikini Bottom High. School had been called out, so it was practically empty._

"_Who could be playing that?" Squilliam pondered, following the sound._

_The band wasn't scheduled to practice today, and even when they did practice they practiced in the auditorium. So he was puzzled and dazzled at the beautiful music. _

_Squilliam had always been a fan of the clarinet, though he hadn't the talent for instruments. He always was a softy for musicians. Finally, he arrived at the scene. _

_Room 108: Mr. Flounder. He cracked the door ever so quietly as to not interrupt the unexpecting musician. His eyes glanced up to the fellow and in an instant.. his heart stopped._

"_He's so handsome" Squilliam thought to himself, staring at the wonder who'd successfully caught his attention. "And so talented," he added. _

_Watching the teen Squidward play. Though in his dazzled stupor he hadn't realized that the musician stopped playing and was about to turn around._

_Squidward turned and jumped back at the other cephalopod._ _"Wah!" He shrieked. "How long have you been standing there without my knowledge!" he demanded. Clearly covering up embarrassment with anger. Though, he took in the other male's appearance. _

"_That's Squilliam Fancyson!" He thought to himself. Already feeling the heat of additional embarrassment and shock take over facial expression._

_Squilliam, who also was shocked, quickly regained his composure and scoffed.  
_

"_Long enough to hear that horrible screeching you sadly have mistaken for music," he lied, crossing his arms and frowning with false distaste. "You shouldn't quit your day job."_

_Squidward felt crushed. Not only was he told he sucked, he was told he sucked by Squilliam Fancyson. The most popular guy in school and town! _

_Little did Squidward know how envious Squilliam was. He was so jealous that this guy could play so well. He was so jealous that this guy was so attractive. Everything about this guy made him jealous and he reacted so negatively to it._

_"Well. Since you won't say anything, I'm going to go now. I'll be sure to inform the school to stay away from your music if they wish to keep their hearing in tact," Squilliam spoke up again, giving out his famous snobby laugh as he walked away. Leaving a bitter Squidward behind._

**[ End Flashback ]  
~*~**

Squilliam looked down in shame. He wished he never were such a jerk to Squidward. He admired him so much that he just couldn't stand it. He was everything he wasn't and more. And he still was. It drove him insane. He wanted him for himself, but only breaking that wall down was the problem. After all the years of putting Squidward down would be a hard wall to break through to get to his Squidy but he hoped to accomplish it.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked outside.

"I think I'll pay him a visit," he smiled. "Maybe I'll set some things straight.."

**~*~**

Squidward sipped the last bit of coffee left in his mug. Usually that would make him tired, but he wasn't sleepy. He glanced about the room again, spotting his clarinet. Giving into temptation, he removed the blanket and stood up. Walking across the room and picking up the instrument, he brought it to his lips. Classical tunes began spilling out the open end of the clarinet. He used his hands to work the instrument delicately as he blew air into the receiving end. Lost in the music, he didn't hear his door open..

Squilliam slipped inside as quietly as possible. He recognized this song. It had been the song Squidward was playing when they first met. He stood in place and watched the man with great interest. A suddle smile played on his lips.

A few minutes have passed and Squidward put the clarinet down. He took the chance and smelled the air. It smelled of winter air, though he had his windows shut. Squidward turned around and stared in shock at the fellow who'd brought the smell of winter with him. "Squ-Squilliam.., how'd you get in here?" He stuttered.

"Well, the door was open and I-" he responded, but was cut off.

"Never mind that! What are you doing here?" Squidward snapped, quickly haven gotten himself out of the state of shock. He was in defense mode being that his rival stood before him and he didn't know why.

"I just wanted to drop by.." Squilliam said. Squidward's facial expression said it all. He needed to up his antics. "You play beautifully, Squidy," Squilliam complimented with adding his nickname.

Squidward was taken a back. "Excuse me? But, this was the same exact song I played when you said it sucked those years ago!" He shouted back, deeply confused.

Squilliam sighed, his eyes staring into Squidward's as he took slow steps forward as if he were trying to approach a timid cat. "I never, ever meant those things I've said, Squidward. I'll tell you the truth. I've just been so.. I've been so jealous of you. I couldn't stand it, Squidy. You were and are always perfect in my eyes." Squilliam said, letting his heart poor out.

"Squilliam?" Squidward questioned his sanity. He stood perfectly still as he listened to the things he'd wanted to hear for so long. The smell of the fresh winter air Squilliam carried on him only made this moment better. Squidward had always loved the winter. How the snow always blanketed all the litter that've been produced around town and how it just hid all the bad things and made everything look so pure. "Are you okay, Squilliam?"

Squilliam had gotten to the point to where he was standing dead in front of Squidward. "Squidward. I'm hoping you'll accept my apology? I never meant those things I did to you. I don't hate you and I never did. Squidward. I.." He stopped.

"What? You what?" Squidward responded, thinking he knew what he was going to say, and wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to hear his dreams come true.

"Squidward. I love you. I think about you all the time. I want you to be mine" He gushed, staring Squidward into the eye looking for the first sign of rejection. He knew Squidward wouldn't want him, but he just had to try.

Squidward just stared back into Squilliam's eyes. He didn't know how to respond to that. All he ever wanted just happened and he didn't know how to respond. All he knew is that he wanted to say yes more than anything. So being that he was without words, he took that step closer and gave Squidward a delicate peck on the lips.

"You smell of winter, Squilliam," Squidward said with a smile. Squilliam blinked his eyes and smiled in return. Squidward leaned in and gave him yet another peck, only Squilliam caught his lips in his own and deepened it. After they both needed air, they broke.

"Did I ever mention to you that I love Winter?" Squidward said happily as Squidward chuckled. "I think I'm beginning to love Winter too, Squidy." Squilliam responded with a grin, taking the other cephalopod's hand and letting him lead him up the stairs.

**The end!**


End file.
